survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Idolsanity
Idolsanity is the sixth episode of Survivor: Greece - Heroes vs. Villains. Story Previously on... Survivor For 21 days, this game has been heroes vs. villains. The heroes went to four tribal councils in a row and had to vote out some of their closest friends, but on the bright side Edge found a hidden immunity idol and shared it with Cool. Meanwhile on the villains tribe, Ashton found an idol of his own and shared it with Ian. In its place he hid a fake, and framed Trent for it. The heroes made comeback and won back-to-back immunity challenges for the first time in the game, forcing the villains to make a decision between voting out Usernam or Ashton. In the end, they decided to keep Ashton because they felt he would be more loyal the villains in the event of a merge. Thirteen are left, who will be voted out tonight? Night 21 Getting back to camp from tribal council, Ashton is concerned by the fact he received two votes. Day 22 Both tribes are assembled for what they think is another challenge, but when they arrive they find a feast laid out for them and thirteen fresh buffs. It doesn’t escape anyone’s notice that the villains have a numbers advantage. For the heroes this means they need to get to work forming connections with the villains to keep themselves safe. Immediately they sit down to eat and start discussing what to name the tribe. After talking for a while, they decide on Ipsarion, the name of a mountain in Greece. And the heroes and villains get to know each other, some of them for the first time. But that’s not all that’s happening at the feast. Hidden in plain sight is a clue to a hidden immunity idol. Ashton is the first to notice it, so he excuses himself from the feast. Ashton hides a fake in its place, and when he gets back, Ian also notices the clue, but before he does anything about it Ashton whispers that he’s found it already. They’re not the only ones who notice the clue. After the feast is over, the newly merged tribe goes to their new camp for the first time. Straight away, the villains walk off together in a group to solidify an alliance. Some of the heroes start trying to cross the tribal divide. Banner is particularly worried because he doesn’t have strong connections with many of the villains. The first person he starts to talk to is his friend from his previous season, Ian. But Ian finds a stronger connection with Cody. The two of them talk for the first time and hit things off well. Edge and Nick talk for a while, and Edge reveals that the heroes all think Trent has the hidden immunity idol. After briefly investigating they come to the conclusion that he doesn’t actually have it. This makes Nick feel slightly more confident, because if Trent doesn’t have it then there’s a chance that the one he has is real. They don’t keep this to themselves, and soon everyone knows about it. Day 23 The villains have decided that their best move is to stick together and vote out all of the heroes. But already, there’s trouble in the alliance because Trent doesn’t trust Ashton and Joe. Ipsarion arrive at their first individual immunity challenge, and straight away Cody knows he’s not going to be able to win it. Nick wins the challenge and immunity, giving the villains an advantage going into tribal council. All that’s left is for the villains to decide who they’re going to vote out. Cody doesn’t want to leave this to fate, so he starts talking to a few of the villains to get himself safe. The villains are in a scramble about who they should vote out, as they know the heroes have a hidden immunity idol and if they play it correctly, one of them will be voted out. Joe is less concerned about this. The heroes realize there’s no villains thinking of flipping, so they have no choice but to vote together and hope it’s not them. With Nick’s idol potentially being a real one, he doesn’t want it to go to waste, so he decides he’s going to show trust in the other Nick by playing it for him at tribal council. Meanwhile, the heroes are discussing who to vote for, and the discussion lands on Nick (Anontray) while they hope an idol is played correctly. Words gets around to Nick, and it freaks him out. Going into tribal council, people on both sides are scared of the possibility of being voted out. Tribal Council The Discussion The Votes